battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Tank
| mindmg = 100 | maxdmg = 150 | uv = 33 | hp = 340 | armor = 225 | blocking = Blocking | bravery = 50 | defense = 20 | offense = 25 | range = 1-3 | lof = Direct | cooldown = 2 | ammo = | notes = Armor Piercing 75% }} Overview The Super Tank is a premium armored vehicle released with the 1.3 Patch. It boasts the second largest amount of HP of any tank, coming in at 340 HP with 225 armor on top of that. Tanks in general tend to struggle to hit targets with their devastating tank guns due to low offense. The Super Tank has an even lower offense value when compared to tanks such as the Medium Tank and Light Tank. However, like the other tanks, the Super Tank can research a machine gun attack, "Auto-Fire", and equip it as early as Rank 2, giving the tank a way to deal with higher defense targets. The Super Tank, although more powerful than the Heavy Tank, is available at level 32, which is 3 levels earlier than the later tank, but at the cost of 70 Nanopods, one of the highest-priced premium units, costing the same as the Heavy Chemical Tank. The Super Tank is also one of the costliest units to promote in terms of SP required. Strangely, the steel costs needed to promote this are lower than a heavy tank's . With the recent addition of the Mega Tank, the Super Tank is almost obsolete at higher levels, with the Mega Tank having more HP and a more accurate and higher damaging cannon. However, the Super Tank does not require rare resources to heal. It is worth noting, though, that a rank 3 Super Tank has more hp than a rank 1 Mega Tank, though without the better machine gun and grenade launcher. Players at lower levels are still advised to get a few Super Tanks. One disadvantage of the Super Tank is that it has very low offense. Super tanks attacks will often deflect especially on Soldiers and Vehicle-Fast units. Attacks Tank Gun= | attacks = | mindmg = 100 | maxdmg = 150 | baseoffense = 25 | offense2 = 25 | offense3 = 30 | offense4 = 35 | cooldown = 2 | ammoused = 1 | range = 1-3 | lof = Direct | armorpiercing = 75 | notes = Long range incurs -10 penalty to offense. }} }} |-| Machine Gun= | mindmg = 12 | maxdmg = 14 | numattacks = 3 | baseoffense = 46 | offense2 = 46 | offense3 = 51 | offense4 = 56 | cooldown = 2 | ammoused = 1 | range = 1-2 | lof = Direct | cost = , }} }} Statistics |pc3 = |pc4 = |pc5 = |pc6 = |uv1 = 34 |uv2 = 39 |uv3 = 43 |uv4 = 48 |uv5 = 52 |uv6 = 56 }} Cost Updates No major specific changes as of 2.3. Gallery File:Super_Tank.Info_Card.1-1.3.png|Stat card, version 1.3. File:SuperTankBackAlternate.png|A different view of the Super Tank found in the game's files. File:Tank_family-1.3.png|Tank family, for comparison. claymore_supertank5.jpg|Pre-1.4 Rank 5 Super Tank, taken from BN forums. Category:1.3 Patch